I don't care
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: Xiang estaba pasando por un típico problema de adolescente con respecto a sus padres en el día de hoy. Y él solo quiere dejarlo en el olvido, pero ellos quieren obligarlo a que sea su problema ¿Qué no lo entienden? No le importa / quinto fic del reto de Sayonara Distance.


He vuelto, para decir que este es uno de los dos fics que subiré hoy. El de este mes, está basado en un hecho bastante personal, casi es mi visión de este suceso.

Este nuevo one-shoot es para "El reto de Sayonara Distance, un fic por cada mes". Este trata de que a cada mes, escribiré un one-shoot o drabble, de alguna de las parejas que ella me dejo.

 **Pareja de Julio: UKChu.**

 **Leve insinuación:** hongice.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Ennegrecidas y comillas:** pensamientos.

-Palabras entre los guiones: diálogos.

-Sin guiones: narración.

-Subrayado: **(ennegrecido)** título, lugar, tiempo.

 **Advertencia:** la palabra con D.

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Powers pertenece a Hima-papa, el señor a quienes vendimos nuestra alma **(?).**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sus padres se separaban, así de simple.

Sorprendentemente, no le afectaba. No hacia un show, ni lloraba o imploraba…Xiang no es de esa forma.

Tenía 16 años, y la única amargura que sentía es que apenas si paso el semestre con un promedio mediocre.

Sus padres eran Arthur Kirkland y Yao Wang. Se casaron hace 20 años, y el año anterior su "madre" le pidió el divorcio al británico.

Al cumplir los once años, ya era bastante consciente de que había problemas entre ellos, principalmente porque el inglés era demasiado posesivo con su esposo, y también por las quejas del chino sobre la ausencia paterna que tenía en su vida.

Cuando Wang le dijo de su decisión, se quedó en silencio. Pasando los segundos vio como tanto la sorpresa se leía en sus orbes marrones.

¿Esperaba que llorara, implorando que cambiara de idea?

Su madre era lo suficientemente grandecito, tomo una decisión, y él no debía meterse. Punto.

Días después de que el cejón de su padre se hubiera ido de su casa, quiso sacarse una pregunta, diciéndosela a Yao.

− ¿Lo amabas?−el pelinegro por poco se ahoga con su té.

−Yo…−su mirada se apagó por un segundo−sí, si lo ame aru.

− ¿Qué pasó?−decía por esa llama de la curiosidad.

−Sigo queriéndolo…−su sonrisa era triste−pero él ya no me agrada.

Pregunto lo mismo a Arthur, y la respuesta fue diferente.

−Tu madre me engaño con alguien de su trabajo, lo descubrí hace 10 años, León. No me separe porque eras muy pequeño−dice, llamándolo por su segundo nombre. El adolescente no se creyó eso, ninguna palabra; el asiático nunca fue infiel−pero,.. si lo quería, demasiado.

Por una corazonada, sintió que eso fue verídico.

Estaba claro que esa pregunta fue para saciar su curiosidad, no para cuestionar la separación. Por él, que fueran felices por sus distintos camino.

Pero, existía algo: el que siempre regresaran al tema. ¿Eran tontos, sordos? ¿Qué no entienden que no desea hablarlo porque no le importa? ¿Quieren que le dé un valor?

También estaba presente el tema de su nombre.

Yao lo llamaba "Xiang". Arthur le decía "Leon".

Tantas veces que lo llamaron de formas diferentes, terminaron por provocar que ya no supiera quien era.

¿Era Xiang o Leon?

Cuando tenía esos momentos donde dudaba de su identidad, le escribía un correo a su amigo de Islandia, o el borrador de este, y al final le respondía, sacándole una sonrisa que sus padres no provocaron hace tiempo.

En las noches, se presentaba ese deseo de huir de un problema que no era suyo; donde el juego era para dos y querían agregar a otro, en contra de las reglas. Quería alejarse de lo que en un inicio aclaro no importarle.

Sin embargo, seguía ahí. Y en el mundo real, se encontraba rebobinando esos momentos del pasado, nostálgico, donde se encontraba una familia supuestamente feliz, que, claramente, ya no le importaba.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Espero haya sido de su agrado, y que comenten su opinión en este y otros de mis fics, o pónganlos en "favoritos" o "follows".

 **Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**


End file.
